This invention, in general, relates to furniture and building structures. More particularly, this invention relates to manufacturing a decorative surface for furniture and building structures, for example, doors, tables, flooring, windows, wall claddings etc.
Artificial stone may be used for building and furniture applications. Patent application number 2454/CHE/2008 titled “Body Structure For Furniture And Building Structures”, filed on 6 Oct. 2008 in the Indian Patent Office, coauthored by the applicant refers to the use of artificial stone in door and table applications.
Conventionally art work is created on a work bench. The making of a piece of artwork takes a long time depending on the skill of the artists. Hence there is a need for preparing the art work in a remote site and creating artwork rapidly. Furthermore, the created art work needs to be transported to the work bench for integration into the artificial stone without disturbing the art work during transportation. Hence, there is an unmet need for a convenient process that enables the infusion of art into artificial stone surfaces for furniture and building structure applications.